It Hurts, Inside
by kanika-uchiha
Summary: He finds her wandering around burning with fever, She wakes up to see her childhood friend changed beyond her expectations. They are both hurting deeply inside, will their past come between them? Will he accept her help? Will she forgive him? sasu/hina RR
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the man with blank white eyes, her pale face rosy with fever. It was gray and pouring out, clouds covering the sky and turning everything dark.

"She's insane," Karin remarked as she adjusted the umbrella, trying to keep Sasuke dry at the same time as herself.

"She has the Leaf Symbol, you recognize her Sasuke?" Jugo asked his eyes flickering with concern for the girl.

"Looks like a Hyuga," He said indifferently and the woman twitched at his voice but gave no other sign of being okay. The raven haired man gazed at her trrying to block the memories that had started flooding his mind when he first saw her wandering around the wet woods.

"Kind of hot," Suigetsu remarked earning a glare from Karin. "What? Look at the way her clothes are clinging to her curves, wish you were that attractive.."

"I AM WAY PRETTIER THAN SHE WILL EVER BE!" The red head shrieked.

"Right.." He snorted with amusement and Jugo walked closer to the dark haired woman that stood there, drenched.

"What do we do?" Jugo asked, he was now holding a black umbrella over the lady's head, uncaring that he was now getting wet himself. Sasuke hesitated, which he never did. Personally he wanted to just leave her and forget he ever saw her but that human part of him was screaming at him not to.

"Bring her, she may be useful" He decided and continued walking in the tormenting rain with Karin hurrying beside him. Jugo gently guided her after him. She followed without any hint that she knew what she was doing.

"She's probably useless" Karin complained as they walked. "Look how delicate she looks, I bet she never worked a day in her life!"

"Do you not see a headband? She's a ninja so of course she's _worked_" Suigetsu snarled as he peeked an appreciative glance at the woman's soaked body.

"Pervert!" She hissed.

"Quiet down, we're here," Sasuke said coldly. His black eyes raked over the sick ninja and he nodded at Karin. "Give her a bath and into warm clothes" She opened her mouth to complain but as she looked at the Konnoichi her gaze softened and she gently led her into the small cottage in the middle of a forest.

"What's your name? Can you hear me?" She asked as she got the hot water running. "What's happened to you? Are you alright?" But the pale woman gave no sign she heard.

"Okay, let's take off those wet clothes, shall we?" Karin tugged at her jacket and she obliged, slipping it off without looking at the red haired girl. After a few minutes, Karin was struggling not to cry as the long haired young woman sat in the tub of hot water. The body was covered with recent wounds. Long and jagged, infected and oozing yellow pus. Her arms were cut and bruised a deep purple and her legs were sliced deeply. What had happened to her? Karin lightly washed the silent Hyuga with a soft sponge, careful not to touch too roughly.

"OH crap," She swore as the girl collapsed, wrapped in the towel. She was not strong enough to carry her. Karin rushed to the kitchen where she knew she would find the boys.

"Whats wrong Karin?" Sasuke asked observing her with his dark eyes.

"She- she passed out in the bathroom and I can't carry her out," She said breathlessly.

"Jugo, go help her" Sasuke said but Karin hastily shook her head. Some of her wounds opened as she hit the floor, now it was sort of bloody, it might set the big guy off. He nodded and stood. "Never mind, I'm done"

"Oh." Sasuke didn't mean to utter that sound but seeing her broken body lying on the floor, in her own blood, sent images up to his head.

"Get her into my bed, I need to try to get her to bite me," Karin said leaving the room to get ready. He shook his head, Why was he so scared to touch her? Why did her broken form leave a painful throbbing in his heart? He lifted her easily and carried her to the room they all shared. He placed her down on Karin's bed and took a step away but kept his eyes trained on the woman's feverish face.

"mmm" A mumble sounded from her lips and he flinched. It's been so long since he heard her voice.

"Hey, can you hear me? You're going to be fine," KArin murmured kindly and the others came in, curious. Karin placed a disinfected finger into her mouth and with her other hand, pressed the girl's jaw. She gritted her teeth as the skin broke.

"Holy crap," Suigetsu's eyes widened as he saw the woman's wounds on her legs close slightly. They left ugly pink scars.

"Hinata, can you hear me?" Sasuke asked, taking a step closer to herbed side.

…... Hinata's POV

What a nice dream… to hear his voice again, that sweet voice from the early days of my childhood. When mother was still alive, and I was still happy… I wonder where you are now, Sasuke-kun, I heard Itachi is dead. Has that made you happy? I haven't thought about you in a while, I had so many things going on. So many things you don't know about since you cut all your ties from me after that night, saying I don't understand. We were such good friends, and I miss our friendship so much.

"When will she wake up?" Your voice again. It sounds so much more grown up, do you really sound like that or is it my imagination?

"She took enough chakra to get rid of her fever, I don't think all of her wounds are gone though," Hmm, not a voice I am familiar with, who is she? Wait….

"Hey there, you look really nice even with the cuts on your body," a man with a shark resemblence said as soon as my eyes opened. What did he just say? I tried raising my head but that made me dizzy so I stopped and just laid there, feeling eyes on me.

"I'm Karin, we found you walking around in the rain, Are you alright?" A pretty red headed lady loomed over me and I forced a smile on my face, What was going on? How did I get here?

"Where am I?" I asked shakily, scaredd to look around. "How am I here?"

"You are actually pretty far away from Konoha, I don't how you did that, in the state you were in. but we won't hurt you," She seemed sincere, but who is "we"?

Then his words sank in. I was in a towel. A towel only, where my injuries could be seen. In a flash, I was sitting up and bringing my knees to my chest self consciously. My face beet red, but that's when I saw him.

"Sasuke-kun?" I blurted. It wasn't just a dream, he was actually here.

"hn" He gazed at the ceiling and I felt hurt creeping it's way through my already injured chest.

"It's been a while," He said unexpectedly and I noticed the others leaving quietly.

"Yes, it has," I said keeping my voice even with effort, That's all he had to say?

"When you're better, you should go," His black eyes met mine, and I almost cried at the lack of emotion I saw in them. Ones that used to shine with excitement when he showed me his brand new kunais, ones that used to be so kind when he found me crying alone after one of my father's scoldings.

"Is this really you?" I asked impulsively nd he seemed surprised at my boldness.

"Yeah, I guess, Im not who I once was," He said cooly. And I nodded.

"I know," I thought of Naruto, how could he even think of bringing such a man back to the village? Someone like this, shouldn't have so many good people wasted on him.

"So, get some sleep, " He smirked without any friendliness, "And some clothes on," He's changed so much, Why did that hurt so much?

- Sasuke POV

When I saw her eyes filled with so much contempt and scorn, it felt like my hear t was ripping to pieces. She still didn't understand, and I never expected her to. But her eyes were filled with so much hurt and sadness. It made me want to ask her what was wrong. Why did she judge me so harshly? She was pretty wounded. It made me want to punch down a wall. Who would do that to her? But it wasn't any of my business so I left it alone.

"She a friend of yours?" Karin asked me guardedly. And I shook my head and rolled my eyes as if that was a stupid question.

"No,"

- Neji POV

"Have you seen her anywhere?" I asked Kiba frantically and he shook his head with a panicked expression. "Damn it!"

"She still hasn't shown? It's been three days Neji! We have to report this," He said raising his voice and I gave in wearily, I wanted to try to find her without bringing in too much attention but it was impossible. Ever since that incident with her father… she ran off in the middle of a storm and hasn't appeared since. I tried tracking her but the rain washed away any evidence of her. Damn you Hiashi,

"Go tell Lady Fifth, I'll go ask around some more," I rold him and he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Now, I just needed to check with Sakura. The two weren't exactly close but it never hurt to check. I ran to the hospital, fear for my cousin rising up in my chest. She was very injured when she ran off. My stupid uncle had me tied up with stupid chakra hand cuffs. Hearing her screams, made me hate him even more. Sweet Hinata, who endured so much she didn't deserve.

"Neji, I'll come with you," Tenten smiled supportively as she caught up. I nodded gratefully. She always seemed to know when I needed her.

"Sakura-san, Have you-" I stopped as I saw her handing me a patch of Hinata-sama's coat up to me wordlessly. It was covered in blood and I felt vomit rising up inside me but I forced it down.

"I was taking a walk, looking for some medicinal roots, when I saw this on the edge of the border. I searched around, but I couldn't find any other trace of her." HEr green eyes were watery with tears and I held the piece of cloth to my chest. Tenten grabbed my arm but I barely felt her. Hinata-sama, Where are you?


	2. Chapter 2

HAha, edited version! Thank you to Psi! it really helped a lot so thanks and I hope this is better than the first one! Thank you to all others who reviewd and I apologize if this is not up to your standards. I am still new to writing so hopefully I will improve as I keep writing, Arigato! Well actually im Korean so Gamsahamnida! Personally, I really don't know what to think of this chapter, but ill update soon, I kind of want the story to get moving a bit forward. Please bear with me if this isn't very good. R&R

Hinata POV_-_

_Im home again, why am I home? I thought I left? I was with Sasuke-kun wasn't I? Whose kimono is this? I don't wear red… I was in my room, lying on the floor in a fetal position. Déjà vu… NO! oh please no… _

"_Weak, Worthless, you bring our clan shame" he whispered and I shrunk away from his hateful disappointed gaze. Why was I so pathetic, that my own family scorned me? _

"_I'm- I'm sorry!" a sob tore itself from my throat and the familiar feeling of pain ripped through me as his chakra laden fist collided with my already bruised body._

"_Stuttering is a sign of weakness you foolish girl." His snarl cracked another piece in my heart and I closed my eyes. I deserved this. It was my fault for tarnishing the family name. it was the least I could do. But I could not help screaming, the pain, oh the pain, was too overwhelming. Slice after slice carved my skin as I was held down by the weight of him on my legs. Kaa-san, I am sorry. I am so so sorry I failed you._

"_If you had any sense you would give your title to your little sister" His hiss slithered up my ear and the tears I was desperately holding back flowed. I worked so hard, why was my bes t not enough? I am now jonin, I went above his expectations, yet.. I was still the weak one. My tears kept trickling down my cheeks. This infuriated him more._

"_Ninja do not show emotions!" The kick left me moaning in agony. I think a rib cracked. It felt like fire burning in me. Kami, let me out of this misery! Kaa-san, may I come up and join you?_

_Blow after blow, cuts after cuts. It didn't stop. My body was covered in flames. Flames. It was burning me up. A crazed howl of terror filled the room. I was dying? No if I was, then the pain wouldn't be here any more. No, no more please… please stop.. I am so so sorry I have let you down, I will try harder. But the hits kept coming. The knuckles crashed into my face and my bloody body was flung to the wall. Why won't someone help me?_

_The crazy, angry eyes gleamed down at me and I panicked. OH no not this. The long fingers fumbled at the edge of my pants, _

"_NO! Please don't do this." I begged. Will this really happen again? Why didn't I just fight back? I could beat him…_

"_Disgrace," He shrieked and continued. The fingers against my skin were too much. So cruel and rough. I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore, it had to end._

"Sasuke-san" I saw his face two inches from mine, his dark eyes searing into my white ones. What had I done? I was covered in sweat and the lights hurt my eyes.

"Hyuga," He did not move, "Breathe Hyuga" he whispered and my eyes glanced at the rest of his team. They were looking at me with obvious concern. What had I done? A calloused finger brought my face toward his. "Breathe; you still haven't taken a breath yet,"

I obeyed, and the needed breath of oxygen cleared my head quickly.

"Again," He instructed. I did and I kept doing so. Why was he being so kind? What did I do, that was so worrying?

"Di-" I was about to ask but he cut me off. He turned toward Karin-san, that hovered close.

"Get her a glass of water," he ordered and she nodded. HE turned to the others, "Go sleep outside, it isn't that cold."

Jugo pulled Suigetsu out of the room, they both threw me concerned looks and it filled me with fear. What did I do?

"Here you go, Hinata-san," Karin returned and I whispered a thank you, as I sipped the water carefully. "Ill be in the kitchen Sasuke-kun, call if you need anything" Sasuke didn't answer and she left silently.

"i-I am sorry, im so sorry for waking all of you" I murmured and stared down at my hands. They trembled slightly and I clenched them angrily. I was so weak. Why? I trained so hard every day.

"Do you know what you tried to do?" He leaned back a little and looked at me, barely blinking.

"Ano.. did I scream?" I asked hesitantly, my nightmares usually caused me to yell in the night.

"Yeah" he said.

"Gomen" I shook my head regretfully. "I am very sorry for-"

"You tried to strangle yourself too." he informed me, never once taking his mesmerizing eyes off my face. No, I couldn't have. Did my dream hold that much power over me? Did _he _hold that much power over me? Why couldn't I be stronger ?

"Im sorry, I haven't even been here two days and I am a burden," despair shook me and I bit my lips so hard, I tasted blood. He was right, I was brought everyone down. Everything was my fault. No matter how much I tried to change, my weakness never left me.

"You're father tell you that?" he asked softly. It was the truth, so I nodded. My soul felt drained. My nightmares were never that bad to cause such a reaction from me.

"So what will you do?" How was I to answer that?

"I will go back," I smiled. I did not want him to pity me. "My family is there, my friends are there, it is my home. I do not even know how I got here" Family.. family died with Kaa-san. Shino- kun, Kiba-kun and Kurenai-sensei were my family now, I at least had them to live for.

"He beats you" Sasuke glared accusingly and I felt hurt. Why? I did not know.

"That is not your business," I murmured. "You have no right to interfere in my life after you cut your ties with me Uchiha-san" If he hadn't, maybe all of this could have been different.

"Don't be foolish," HE snapped harshly. I flinched. It reminded me of _Him. _He used that word a lot: Foolish. Everything I did was always foolish to him. "What use would that be? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I am sorry," I forced out. I wanted to cry. Sasuke Uchiha, I don't know you anymore. What happened to the friend that would comfort me?

_.

Why would she go back to a family that did not love her? A family that abused her and did not realize what a kind person she was. She was just as kindhearted and pure as when I left her. Those large, white eyes of hers, they held no ill will. Just pain. If I knew her at all, she didn't feel any resentment toward him, She probably blamed herself.

"How is she Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, eyes wide. She was sitting at the kitchen table, her hair messy and face drawn and tired.

"She'll be fine, but keep an eye on her," I told her.

"Okay, I will." She handed me some water and I took it without a word. "Sleep, Sasuke-kun, I promise I'll keep watch"

"Hn" I leaned against the counter and took a sip of icy water. It felt cold as it slid down my throat and I closed my eyes wearily. Itachi, my life sucks. You should have just told everything to me from the start, or I wouldn't be in this mess. Remember Hinata? We went to a couple of her birthday parties together, you know the shy one? The one you said would be really pretty some day? She's the same as always. Even with being beaten, she can still smile. Why can't I smile anymore? I know it wasn't your fault, forgive me for killing you and hating you. I was so blind. I left everything behind to hunt you down. My anger was so strong and now I regret it all. I regret all of it. Especially her… remember when Hinata and I would play together every single day?

-__Flash back__-

"Aniki!" I Smiled and laughed when My older brother ruffled my hair.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" He smiled back. "Where's Hinata-chan?"

"He-he-hello Itachi-kun" She smiled at him as she stepped out of the bushes with a few flowers in her small petit hands. "Do you-you like my-my fl-flowers?"

"They're beautiful," and she blushed. Her blushes always made me smile. It was always funny to me for some reason.

"You guys, are pretty attached huh?" He patted Hinata's short hair and she blushed deeply.

"Hai! Sasu-chan, is my best friend!" Hinata glowed with happiness as she said this and for the first time, I blushed.

"Watch out Hinata-chan, I think Sasuke likes you" Itachi teased before going into the house.

"Want t-to go play ninja?" she held out her hand to me hopefully and I nodded.

"Yeah," her hand was cool and warm in my hand at the same time. "Let's go play, Hina-chan"

_End Flashback Still Sasuke-POV_-

Those were the good times. She still had her mother then, and she was my best friend. My only best friend. I regret what I did, but it's too late. She hated me, I could tell, her eyes were blank with a hint of anger as she looked at me. I thought cutting ties with her would be the best, I didn't know it would cause her pain. I can't believe I forgot how shy she was, I was basically her only friend and I left her alone. How could she forgive me for that?

I can't let her go back. I've never talked to Hiashi much but the times I did I knew automatically he was a very cold man. Colder than my own. Last night, I wanted her to leave as soon as she became strong enough, but I couldn't force myself to let her go back to a place where people did not realize what a good person she was.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading my humble story and I realized I never put up a disclaimer. I can't seem to remember those but we all know it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto correct? I would have never been able to think of something so complicated and awesome! I would love to hear more feedback from you guys, i know there are readers, I get alot of email saying so and so alerted this story or favorited. Sorry for rambling, haha, here is next chapter for It hurts, inside! Sasuke/Hinata!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Naruto!

REVIEW OR PM!

She's gone, what the hell? How could no one find a single trace of her? She did not even try to hide her tracks but they were hidden nonetheless.

" did you find anything?" I spun around as the familiar scent of Shino filled my nose.

"None, Kiba" He said solemnly and I gave a howl of frustration.  
>"I believe she will come back to us in her own time" Shino continued and gazed mournfully at the cloudy sky that was darkening with the coming storm.<p>

"Yeah, but what if that isn't whats wrong? What if she's lying hurt some unknown place?" I burst out and he placed a firm hand on my shoulder forcing me to look at his glasses. "She could be dead for all we know, Shino"

"How do you call yourself her friend?" He said sharply and his hand squeezed my arm tighter. "You should be believing in her, Have some more faith, she's strong" His words hit me like a stone, this past week I was a wreck, blindly searching for her when I should have been believing she was okay. "if we do not, then who will, Kiba?"

"you're right Shino" A shaky grin tilted my lips and I took a deep breath, Hinata can take care of herself, she can hold her own and more. "Sorry Hinata-chan! Starting today, I'll wait impatiently for you to come, so don't keep me waiting!" I yelled into the air, maybe it was childish of me but it left me feeling refreshed.

" I am waiting as well, Hinata" Shino whispered into the sky, " Don't keep us for too long.."

__ Hinata pov_

"Shino and Kiba must be worried," I murmured into the running stream, "What should I do?"

"Who are they?" Karin plopped herself down beside me and filled a bucket of cold clear water.

"My teammates," I said sullenly then smiled, they were so much more, "My family, actually"

"Lucky girl, I wish I had friends like that," She looked down into her bucket sadly. "It must be nice to have people that care waiting for you,"

"I am, aren't i?" too true, I prayed every day, thanking Kami for my friends, if I didn't have them, I am sure I would have long given up. "If you want that so much, why do you stay in a place where it is almost impossible to achieve that?"

"Who would have me? I am tainted by Orochimaru," She sighed heavily

"I am sure the Leaf would take you, and if not, then most definitely the Sand, Gaara-san has such a kind heart," I said thinking back to a couple of my missions to Suna. He was so strong and kind, a truly admirable person.

"You may think that, but in their eyes I am dangerous," Karin got up and walked away silently, her steps plodding and weary. I did not know how she felt, because of my name and eyes, everyone wanted me, I had suitors coming for my hand starting at the young age of 3, it was too stressful and suffocating, for the first time in months, I felt at peace. No harsh glares or greedy lustful glances were thrown at me constantly; IT was just a matter of time before my father picked out the richest powerful man he could find for the family.

"What should I do, Kaa-san?" I murmured, I loved it here, the isolation from the hostile family members, and the quiet of the forest. How could I leave here, without hiring someone to physically drag me? With a sigh, I got up from my crouch over the stream and walked deeper into the woods. The fresh sweet air had me exhilarated with happiness, and the trees hiding me left me feeling protected and utterly at peace. I was definitely in love with this place.

"Damn You Itachi!" A mournful, pained scream pierced my ears, and in a heartbeat I was running as fast as I dared to the location of such a sound, the person must have been in so much pain. I stopped at the edge of the small clearing to see Sasuke bleeding and crying as he punched boulder after boulder with is bare fists. I had to stop him, the look in his normal cold hateful eyes were replaced with pain and regret. Anguish and remorse.

"Sasuke-san!" I called out, sprinting to him. He was going to kill himself if he kept going like this, pushing himself to the limit, "Stop, Sasuke, Stop! You're hurting yourself,, Please.." with difficulty I got my arms around him and he immediately went limp in my arms, exhausted and weary. "Please, don't hurt yourself like this, Sasuke-kun…"

There was no reply except for the heavy tired breathing. Gently I sank down to my knees and let him lean against me. There seemed to be no more energy in the young man that I once thought to be my best friend. The once youthful boy now had the emotions of an old man that had seen terrible things.

"I am such an idiot, Hinata," His words seemed to slice through the silence like a sword. "Such a fucking idiot,"

"I know," Then I flinched, I hadn't meant to say that at all. He either did not hear me or agreed because he did not acknowledge my words with even a blink.  
>"I regret everything, I killed him to finally be happy, but I'm only left with more anger," He let out a strangled noise, "I killed my own brother, Hinata,. I fucking killed my own brother," He seemed so ashamed and miserable that I instinctively clutched him tighter.<br>"What kind of a person am i? I killed my own brother," He said again and he broke down, crying for the life that he desperately wished to have. A life with happiness and joy.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry, you had to go through all that," I murmured, and I was, to think I had the nerve to be angry at someone that had been through so much hurt and loneliness. The wretchedness in his voice had my eyes pooling with tears.

"I just…" His voice trailed off and I checked to see if he had fallen asleep, but he hadn't, his eyes were wide open and blank, lost in the memories he wanted to live over again and again. "I just want it all to end," he sighed, "I don't want to live this life anymore,"

_―Sasuke POV

I can't do this, I can't do this anymore, what am I still doing? I should be dead for all the things I've done, Forgive me Aniki, forgive me, Aniki, I am so so sorry.. The sob tore itself out of my chest and I cried. How could I have killed him? Nothing was his fault. Absolutely nothing, I killed an innocent man. I killed my own brother. I am an animal, he protected me and in return I ended his life. And to top it all off, I took his eyes. I am not even an animal, I'm a f**king monster.

"Sasuke-kun, it's okay to cry, it's okay to cry," A soft voice shook slightly and I opened my eyes to see her crying with me. The clear drops of tears ran down her cheeks almost gracefully and she tightened her hold on me. "It is okay.." Her voice made me think of some of my happy memories.

Memories I tried to hold onto with every ounce of my strength. I could not lose those; they were the only things keeping me tied to this world.

"I'm sorry Hina," I muttered. I felt her stiffen against me and I sighed. IT felt nice to be close to her again, even though it may not last. "I'm sorry, HIna, Im sorry for everything." Then I let the savior called sleep overwhelm me.

_/still Sasuke's POv\\\\\/\\\\/\\\\  
>"Man, You lost it," I woke up to see Suigetsu looking down at me with something that looked like worry in his eyes. "Get up Sasuke, Don't be a girl,"<p>

"What happened," I asked quietly,

"She dragged you in, and you were sleeping but you were talking at the same time," He informed me and I flinched.

"Damn it." I muttered and swung myself out of my bed, "Get out, I'll be down in a minute,"

"Okay, Sasuke" he walked out hesitantly and I groaned. What must she think? Maybe that I had finally lost my wits? But maybe it was worth it, to feel her caring body against mine, hear her empathetic crying blending with my own. We were one. A time of pain. She must have been through something awful to be able to even partially understand me. What horror had she had to deal with? Her father for one but was there something else? I changed my training outfit into a pair of black cotton shorts and a black t shirt. Then I reluctantly headed down.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin smiled at me with some concern. "Come and sit, Hinata-san has made us a delicious meal,"

"We just started," Hinata said quietly holding out a plate to me as I walked down. "There is still plenty for you though"

"Arigato," I murmured and sat down beside Suigetsu who was eating ravenously.

"Absolutely the best food I have ever tasted, Hina-chan" He gave her a pointy grin and she blushed.

"Thank you, but I am sure there is better food out there" she took the only available seat beside me and the close proximity made me unable to look at her. I was too embarrassed to look at her after the way I told her some of my most innermost feelings.

"It was a very nice meal, I hope there is some more left?" Jugo asked hopefully and I turned enough to see her beam at him happily.

"Ofcourse, there is plenty, Jugo-San, please help yourself," she lifted a forkful of some noodles into her mouth elegantly and I saw Karin try to mimic her. It failed.

"So Hinata-chan, what will you be doing, now that you've recovered fully," fuck. She isn't going to go back to that father of hers is she?

"I must ask a favor," she stood suddenly and bowed low to all of us. "please, let me intrude on your hospitality for a little bit longer, Karin-chan, Suigetsu-kun, Jugo-san," she paused. "Sasuke-san"

"Let the woman stay;" Suigetsu nudged me and Karin looked meaningfully at me, silently pleading. Since when has she won the favor of my teammates without me noticing?

"Her cooking is Devine" Jugo rumbled as he took a seat between Suigetsu and Karin.

"Just a bit?" I finally turned to look at her full on face to face. "What do you plan to do?"

"Ano.. I am not sure," she blushed and looked away from my curious gaze. "I would like to stay until I find out my next step"

"I see," the heat of my teammate's gazes were drilling holes into me. In the short week she was here, she managed to win over everyone's affection. Typical Hinata.

"I promise it won't be for too long, Sasuke-San" she pleaded.

"Okay, but you will have to do your share of the work" I muttered and she smiled at me sweetly.

"Arigato gozaimas, I will do my best not to burden you all" That word again, she was anything but that. did she believe she was a burden?

Short filler chapter! At least I updated yes? Please review! Story will hopefully get better soon.


End file.
